


Медова пастка

by Mister_Key



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Подарунок для пречудової пані IQ-sublimation, хлопці грають в шахи на бажання, але щось, як завжди, іде не так.Бета - шановна IQ-sublimation, за що їй велика повага та подяка.





	Медова пастка

— Навіть не мрій, Москалику. Я тобі не шльондра.

Очі у Іллі робляться водночас темні, грізні, як небокрай за хвильку до зливи – і такі майже кумедно щирі у майже дитячому обуренні, що Наполеону неодмінно зробилося б соромно, якби він ще пам’ятав, що це воно таке – сором.

— Обіцянки-цяцянки, а, Ковбой? — каже Ілля майже погрозливо. Навряд чи він знає, як це прислів’я закінчується. Нічого, з Наполеона станеться його просвітити.

— А дурному радість, — каже він, підводячись. Тільки-но Ілля тримав його майже на колінах, і обох це більш ніж влаштовувало, але зараз настрій вщент зіпсований. Бо деякі відважні радянські шпигуни не вміють вчасно зупинитися і, як не отримають по носі, відхапають все, що не встигне втекти, а бути здобиччю, хай і напрочуд бажаною – не його улюблене амплуа Наполеона Соло. – Ти зовсім вже очманів, Курякін? Я тобі хто – хвойда дешева? То піди на вулицю, там собі знайдеш.

Велике обличчя Іллі темнішає, стає різким, жовна котяться по вилицях.

— Очманів, — підтверджує він, також підводячись. Шахова дошка, німий свідок програшу Соло, настільки неминучого, що немає жодної потреби робити останні ходи, залишається покинутою, ледве чутно стукають одна в одну полеглі фігури, вбитий білий офіцер котиться і падає на підлогу. – Коли з тобою зв’язався, чортова ти лялька!

— Яка чемність, — ніжно каже Соло, злий до нестями. Справа не лише в тому, що він програв і розлючений програшем – не так воно вже й дивно, Ілля шахіст зі стажем, ще й сидить над дошкою годинами, коли дозволяють справи, — і навіть не в тому, що саме зараз, коли їх притягло одне до одного так міцно, що не вдається звільнитися, як ти собі не пручайся, саме час згадати, як це моторошно – бути залежним від когось, хто не ти. Кого ти не зміг пристрелити, навіть отримавши наказ. Хто не зміг вбити тебе, і замість цього прийшов до тебе тієї ж ночі. Хто брав тебе, як останню повію, і під ким ти сам ледь не збожеволів, лементуючи у жорстку долоню, яка затискала тобі рота.

У Наполеона досі спрагнуть і ниють обпечені губи за однієї згадки про те, як Ілля вперше його схопив у поцілунок. Немов у смертельному двобої, немов намагаючись випити душу. Якби у Соло була душа, звичайно. Якби він міг щось дати, окрім власної гепи... 

Оце його і лякає, і злить, і збиває з пантелику – його, чиє ім’я змушує багатьох жінок по всьому світу зітхати і мрійливо примружувати очі, визнаного коханця і визнану наволоч, — те, як швидко Ілля узяв над нім владу. Що робить з ним, коли цілує або похапливо притискає до себе великими руками. У що перетворює. Чого, не сказавши жодного слова, вимагає хотіти.

— Ми ж домовлялися, — з тою самою, майже дитячою образою каже Курякін. – Коли й у чому мені тебе ще треба підозрювати? 

— Коли я розтуляю рота – можеш починати, — відмахується Соло. – Ти ж шпигун, Москалю. Тобі взагалі нікому і нічому не можна вірити. Хіба у Союзі цьому не вчать?

Довгу, тяжку, розпалену хвилину Ілля мовчить, і в цій буремній тиші Наполеон бачить усе, що ось-ось зірветься і покотиться. Відчуває, як воно нависає, як штрикає і свербить по усій шкірі, немов грозовиця, передчуттям тисне тіло.

Коли Ілля налетів на нього там, солодким страхіттям, що не знало ані сумніву, ані помилування, Соло ледь не вмер. Ледь не видав себе, не став просити, не віддався на чужу волю – і що було б, якби вчасно не схаменувся? За кого мав би його Загроза, якого Соло все частіше зве Москалем лише заради того, аби побачити страшні, прекрасні сині очі?

— Ще й як вчать, Ковбой, — похмуро стверджує Ілля, і на вродливому обличчі проступає міць каменю і рішучість зливи, а в наступну хвильку Соло вже не може втримати рівновагу.

Загроза хапає його, смикає на себе, примушує заточитися і ледь не впасти, але встигає спіймати у надійні великі долоні, з яких ще не зійшли сизуваті цяточки пороху, що в’ївся під шкіру. Соло б’ється, намагаючись вибороти собі хоч ковток повітря, хоч крихітний шанс на волю – але дарма. 

– А знаєш, чому ще вчать? Розповісти?

Повітря, важке та солодке, просякнуте майже тропічним духмяним жаром, погано йде до грудей, але чого Соло ніколи не бракувало, так це впертості. У цьому вони з Загрозою майже близнюки. Обидва не мають звички відступати.

— Розкажи, — пропонує Соло, мружачи очі, щоб не так різало їх страшне сяйво чужої люті. – Цікаво, що ти таке думаєш мені розповісти у такій дивній позі. Як в Союзі злягатися вчать чи що? Так цьому я вже навчений...

— Рота б тобі з милом вимити, — буркотить Ілля та хапає його більш зручно: через талію, притиснувши долонею та вминає сідницями в напружений твердий пах. – Або самим медом годувати, мо’, добріший станеш…

Соло не повинен сміятися, але втриматися виявляється вищим від його сил. Та й як тут втримаєшся?

— Мрійник ти, — каже він крізь сміх. – Кремлівський чи як його… Московський.

— Я пітерський, — ображено відповідає Ілля, і це знову понад сил, Соло розпирає ще більш нестерпно, ніж коли Загроза укладав його під себе та встромляв свого чималенького прутня.

— Я тебе обожнюю, Москалику, — вичавлює він із себе. – Немає сил пручатися, вір-не-вір…

— То й не пручайся, — запросто пропонує Ілля, ніби це дійсно можливо для Наполеона Соло – не відбиватися, коли найстрашніший з його страхів ось-ось перетвориться на реальність. – Не треба, Ковбой. Я ж тобі більше не ворог.

Не ворог, справді? Зараз у це віриться. Особливо коли гарячий твердий прутень, який Соло так добре пам’ятає у собі, притискається ще ближче. Варто заплющити очі, дозволити взяти себе, як бажається, віддати Загрозі усе, що тому заманеться узяти…

— Справді? З якого це дива? Холодна війна скінчилася, а я не помітив?

Замість того, щоб ображено гарчати у відповідь, Ілля лише цілує його у спітнілу шию. Приголомшує цим простим і ніжним дотиком, на мить відбирає усяку можливість спротиву, прикушує рівними міцними зубами, ніби вирішив поставити тавро, цілує знову, м’яко та спокусливо, торкається так лагідно, ніжно, немов тендітну дівчину на зразок Габі тримає у руках…

Навіть дивно, як одної згадки про фройляйн Теллер вистачає, аби скажені ревнощі охопили Соло, роз’ятрюючи і без того неспокійну душу. Він повертається, обіймає Іллю, цілує так, як не вчать в жодній шпигунській школі, в голові б’ється розпачливе нерозуміння. Хто для кого медова пастка? Хто на кого полює – зараз, коли йому так солодко і лячно, мед і жар киплять у кожній жилці? Хто чия здобич, хто мисливець?

Нема шансів зрозуміти напевно, але в одному сумнівів бути не може: він зараз дасть Іллі те, чого той так бажає. Те, на що грали, те, що Соло не хотів давати Загрозі – не тому, що справді не хотів, а просто…

— Не дивись на мене, — вимагає він, стаючи навколішки. – Не треба.

Це чи не вперше, коли він відчуває себе слабшим за Курякіна. Дивина, та й годі. Аж так пнешся, намагаючись за будь-яку ціну не дати навіть у думках вважати себе за слабшого, бундючишся щосили, а потім, коли на шиї досі палає чужий цілунок – наважуєшся. Сам стаєш на коліна, сам розстібаєш гудзики, сам виймаєш гарячого прутня з вологою голівкою, що вже почервоніла і блищить від крапель тягучої рідини, сам, без примусу, втягуєш у ніздрі густі живі пахощі…

Так, це Ілля. Ілля пахне морем, і свіжим трюфелем, і мускусним важким духом збудженого тіла, і трошки – милом, але найбільше він пахне собою, і саме цим запахом Соло ладен захлинутися. Захлинатися до віку віків. 

Ілля видихає, гучно та переривчасто, ніби досі не вірить. З ким завгодно іншим Соло вже давним-давно показав би все, на що здатен, але не з цим похмурим суворим типом, що призвичаївся розносити на порох та уламки все, що втрапить під гарячу руку і не встигне втекти. Не з Іллею з його напрочуд дивним світосприйняттям, де чоловік може дозволити те, що вони дозволяють собі, залишаючись наодинці, лише в одному з двох випадків: або обидва ув’язнені і до найближчої жінки тиждень ходу по тайзі, або…

Коли туга гаряча голівка так спокусливо торкається губ, Соло бракує повітря. Іллі, судячи з важкого дихання – теж. Нічого дивного, Соло добре уявляє, як це для нього. Як виглядає – він сам, навколішках, з переламаними стрілками брюк, з розстебнутим комірцем і розв’язаною краваткою, з губами, що ледь торкаються прутня та очима, в яких геть немає сорому, лише жага та відчай. Як це відчувається – теплий подих, дотики гарячого язика, впевнені обійми пальців. Як це має сприйматися: як перемога. Чиста, по всіх фронтах перемога. Загроза все ж таки спромігся поставити на коліна того, хто кидав йому виклик. Все ж таки здобув свій тріумф, довів свою силу, свою владу… і цей жахливий спосіб довести, хто тут за головного, цілком природний для хлопця з досвідом та вихованням Іллі, і абсолютно неприйнятний для будь-якої цивілізованої людини, і є тим, другим випадком. Причиною, з якої Соло, дозволяючи Загрозі майже все, не дозволяв саме цього, хоч би як сам хотів узяти його ось так, губами.

Вже пізно вагатися чи роздумувати, і Соло забирає до рота весь, язиком гладить та ніжить кожен дюйм, облизує жадібно, солодко. Приймає до самого горла, заплющуючи очі, щоб не бачити радощів на кам’яному зазвичай обличчі, обробляє язиком так, як вміє, а вміє пречудово, багатий досвід по обидві сторони процесу стає у великій нагоді…

Ілля давиться ковтком повітря і стискає волосся Соло у великій руці. Тієї ж миті схаменувшись, розводить пальці, тішить довгими невпевненими дотиками, розгладжуючи скуйовджену зачіску, вплутується у саму густину, наче вибачаючись.

Якби Соло міг – звелів би йому не боятися. Хапати жорстко, навіть жорстоко, натягувати на прутень, як бажається, не думати про нього як про Наполеона Соло, а лише як про покірну солодку дірку, бо чи не цього Ілля бажає, як зірвати з їхніх сутичок і взаємних непорозумінь всі зайві пояснення та слова? Чи не про цю розпечену мить мріяв кожного разу, як Соло вдавалося перевищити усі його сподівання і залишити позаду хоч на хвильку? Хіба не такого реваншу хотів?

— Ковбой, — шепче Ілля якимось чужим, ніби позиченим у іншої істоти, голосом. – Ковбой. Досить, я… не можу більше, присягаюся…

Соло встромляє нігті йому у стегна, утримує на місці, приймаючи так глибоко, як тільки здатен, язиком робить все, що тільки спадає на думку, а спадає безліч всього. Розпусні виверти, витончені пестощі, усе, чому його навчили жінки, яким він втратив лік, і все, що він винаходить тепер і зараз – все, все, бо в перший і в останній раз, бо після того, як Ілля спустить йому на язик, щось зміниться. Щось неодмінно змінюється, завжди, чудовисько стає партнером, Загроза – Іллею, Ілля – його невблаганною загибеллю. Це Соло вже засвоїв, не знає лишень, ким він сам стане для Іллі, коли ця хвилина скінчиться. Чи зуміє залишитися хоча б партнером, чи, завдяки дурному радянському вихованню, буде сприйматися як… як він зараз себе почуває. На все готовою закоханою шльондрою. 

— Ковбой… — вже стогне Ілля, і під пальцями Соло відчуває тремтливу напругу сили, котра ледь втримується, щоб не зірватися. Ліва рука Іллі зовсім поряд з його головою, кулак стиснений так міцно, що кісточки пальців ніби посивіли. – Соло…

Ні, він не буде зупинятися. Ілля не зупинився, коли вперше наклав на нього руки, а він не буде зупинятися зараз, навіть якщо це означає накласти руки на самого себе, у якомусь метафізичному сенсі. Назавжди стати для Іллі хлопцем, що злягається з іншими хлопцями, гірше того – завжди радий відсмоктати, як це там називають ті скажені руські? Півник чи Манька?

Соло не може згадати. Якби міг, це нічого б не змінило. Він смокче, захлинаючись, мружачи очі від смаку, що стає все більш насиченим та гірко-солоним, ковтає, пропускаючи головку по язику, муркоче, мов великий кіт, чує над собою розпачливе і довге:

— Наполео-о-о!..

Він більше не може. Ні, дійсно. Просто більше вже немає сил. Якщо Ілля виявиться дурнем, що понад усе – понад нього, навіть понад себе, чорт забирай! – ставить тюремні поняття, то і до біса все, він переживе, як переживав багато чого у своєму покрученому житті. Але зараз він просто більше не може, він п’є, ковтає, заплющуючи очі і смакуючи кожну краплину, закохано і вдячно облизує усе, що зміг втягти до рота, щокою притискається до стегна, завмирає так.

М’який тепер прутень вислизає з рота, і наступної ж миті Ілля заправляє його до білизни, застібається, підводить Соло з підлоги. Той не може дивитися у сині очі, не хоче дивитися. В голові б’ється гаряча кров, вилиці судомить, і треба тримати себе як завжди, конче необхідно вдавати з себе звичайного, блискучого та невразливого Наполеона Соло, який вислизне з халепи за будь-яких обставин, ще й поглузує наостанок, але на це сил також нема. Може, з’являться за хвильку-другу, але не саме зараз. Саме зараз йому дуже хотілося б зробитися невидимим, маленьким, щоб Загроза не бачив і не міг втримати, як тепер тримає – обіруч, міцно, немов вирішив ніколи не відпускати. 

Дзуськи. Не так складається, як бажається, це непохитна істина усього його життя. 

— Здуріти можна, — звівши дух, каже, нарешті, Ілля. — Ти щось неймовірне, Ковбой. 

Соло з підозрою дивиться на нього: розпечене пристрастю обличчя, гроза минула, залишивши по собі краплі на спітнілому чолі, закушені вуста почервоніли та манять до себе, так би і вцілував, але ж…

— Може, пустиш мене? – намагається вивернутися він, роздумуючи, що буде краще: зробити вигляд, ніби нічого не сталося або спочатку прочитати Іллі коротеньку змістовну лекцію щодо того, як насправді влаштований світ, у якому ти можеш скільки завгодно умлівати по комусь, хто поряд, злягатися з ним, немов кішка, і жодного разу не почуватися поруч, насправді, остаточно поруч. Важко і те, і те, але Соло схиляється до першого варіанту, вже навіть починає ворушитися, натякаючи на те, що і йому інколи потрібно стояти ногами на твердому, але всі вагання і плани миттю зводяться нанівець.

Бо Загроза цілує його сам. Щиро, глибоко і з такою лагідною вдячністю, що не виходить збагнути, що це воно таке відбувається, чому Ілля, якого за жодних обставин не можна було запідозрити у ніжнощах, тепер замість того, щоби подякувати Соло за втіху та й піти собі, ось так дуркує. Соло дивиться з подивом, навіть пручатися кидає. Не все ж життя Загроза буде його тримати, немов дорогоцінний скарб, що ось-ось зникне?

Здається, саме це Курякін і вирішив. Притискає до грудей, цілує знову, шепоче щось вразливе, смішне та дивне, чого Наполеону не шепотіла жодна жінка з багатої колекції, котру за життя зібрав.

— Дякую, — бурмоче Ілля, — дякую, Ковбою, я навіть уявити собі не міг.

Треба сказати щось дошкульне. Їдке, ущипливе. Щоб оце невимовне, що перетворює обличчя Іллі на ясну світлину, скінчилося і перестало ятрити серце. Треба щось вигадати, але…

— Я також, — бурмоче Соло. – Чого б ти там собі не уявляв, але ця страва не з щоденного меню.

— Справді? Бо я вже приревнувати встиг, ну не дурень? — прямодушно зізнається Ілля, і ні, це не він дурень. Це почесне звання Соло має залишити собі. Надумав стільки жахів, аж ось дивиться у очі реальності.

У неї дуже гарні очі. Сині і закохані. Хто б міг подумати.

— Я теж, — він зітхає. – До Габі. Не питай, чому саме до неї і саме зараз. І взагалі ні про що не питай.

— Бо ти до всіх мене ревнуєш, — знизує плечима Ілля. – Не дивись так, я давно зрозумів, і я теж тобі таке зроблю, якщо… ну, якщо навчиш.

— І якщо мені у шахи програєш? – не втримується Соло. – Тоді у мене шансів майже нема.

Загроза довго дивиться йому у очі. Цілує обережно і лагідно, пестить, немов дитину, торкаючись губами скронь, вій, запалених солоних губ.

— Без шахів, — каже він, нарешті. – Я б і зараз не став на це грати, якби знав, як про таке просити. 

— Може, і не треба буде, — неголосно каже Соло. – Просити. Я теж собі дурниць надумав. 

Загроза – та який там Загроза, ні, зараз це Ілля, і Соло такий від цього щасливий, що аж ніяково, — посміхається, і на душі стає так тихо і спокійно, ніби зі світу зникли усі негоди. Дорогоцінна, бажана хвилина спокою, яка швидко сплине, зараз царює над усім, зцілює та спокушає. Соло кладе голову на дуже плече, заплющує очі.

Якщо це медова пастка, то втрапили обоє, і це добре, це чесно, хоч Соло і не цінує справедливість понад усі чесноти. 

— Це яких саме дурниць? – питає Ілля, і Соло хитає головою. Не розповідати ж Курякіну про те, що занадто добра освіченість щодо руських тюремних реалій може погано прислужитися. 

— Не має значення. І, може, все ж таки пустиш? 

Ілля теж хитає головою, відмовляючи. Цілує так, що солодкий трунок заливає серце. Притискає Соло ще дужче, каже похапливо:

— Потім. Спочатку націлуюся досхочу.

Значить, не пустить ніколи, бо досхочу у них ніколи ще не бувало, але Соло не каже про це. Ілля і так знає, і він знає теж.

Навіть якщо це насправді медова пастка, то їй, як коханню, немає кінця.

— Цілком влаштовує, — бурмоче Соло, і Ілля не перепитує, про що це він.

Нема потреби.


End file.
